1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural implements, and, more particularly, to spring guides of agricultural tillage implements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farmers utilize a wide variety of tillage implements to prepare soil for planting. Some such implements include two or more sections coupled together to perform multiple functions as they are pulled through fields by a tractor, for example, a cultivator/harrow which is capable of simultaneously tilling soil and leveling the tilled soil in preparation for planting. This implement includes a cultivator that is towed by a tractor, and a harrow that is towed by the cultivator.
In one type of tilling operation, rows or gangs of circular disk blades are pulled through the soil at variable depths to break up clods or lumps of soil, as well as old plant material to provide a more amenable soil structure for planting and to level the soil surface. The gangs of disks are arranged on frames that extend generally laterally with respect to the direction of movement through a field and more particularly are angled with respect to the direction of movement.
Further, leveling blades can be supported by a frame member of a tillage implement by way of an arm. Movement of such an arm can be influenced by a spring which has a spring guide therein, the spring guide being made of metal.
What is needed in the art is an arm which permits movement of the leveling blade and a way of influencing movement of the arm which can withstand rigorous application.